Secretive Smile
by ClaireFrascalia
Summary: Tidak pernah ada yang menyadari, di balik sikap dinginnya, Lightning adalah gadis yang rapuh dan banyak dihantam cobaan berat. Noctis bahkan tidak tahu; di pikirannya hanya ada Stella dan Stella. Tetapi akhirnya matanya terbuka; dan ia menyadari, siapa sesungguhnya wanita yang ia dambakan. Cerita singkat tentang sebuah kisah cinta yang mengharukan!
1. Chapter 1

**Helo semua, nice to meet ya. Rindu saia kah? *ditampar***

**Udah lama ga nulis di sini. Actually, selama ini banyaaak banget ide yg nengel di kepala saia buat bikin fanfic Lightis, tapi demi janggut Merlin, susah banget dituangkan! Ya ampun baru tau deh nulis itu susahnya kayak apa. *dead Soalnya saia pengen fanfic yg dibikin itu nantinya dapet dipertanggungjawabkan, alias ga menggelantung tanpa pernah ditamatkan. Jadi kalo saia ada ide utk fanfic tapi ga tau endingnya gimana, terpaksa ide itu harus dimusnahkan dari muka Bumi *buasshhh***

**Oke, BTT, fic ini singkat banget kok. Ga lete-lete. Saia terinspirasi dr novel Agatha Christie ( penggemar super) judulnya The Hollow, jd pengen saia tuangkan sbg fic crossover FF XIII – Versus. Bakal lain deh model ceritanya dari yg sebelom-sebelomnya *hoho* ga nyangka Mrs. Christie bisa romantis sampe segitunya *hoho lagi*  
So selamat menikmati, moga ga ngecewain. Kalo kecewa ya maaph… *kabur**

_**Episode 1: Unrequited Feelings**_

X=x=x=x=x=x=x=X

Hari ini Leia Visces Giano sangat senang. Bukan, bukan karena baru saja memenangkan lotere balap chocobo atau semacamnya (itu terlalu mustahil). Gregory, suaminya yang baru saja pensiun dari pekerjaan sebagai jenderal kemiliteran Pulse, beberapa hari lagi akan merayakan ulangtahunnya yang ke-70. Ia berencana untuk mengadakan sebuah pesta. Meski begitu, pestanya bukan sebuah pesta besar-besaran. Malah tidak akan ada pejabat penting atau bangsawan-bangsawan tua seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya, sebab Gregory akan mengundang sekelompok prajurit yang baginya telah berjasa.

Ceritanya sangat panjang, tetapi mari penulis singkatkan saja. Tahun lalu, sebelum pensiun, Jendral Gregory tengah mendapat tugas untuk membereskan para pemberontak yang mencoba menyerang penduduk Pulse. Pemberontakan itu benar-benar mengerikan. Gregory nyaris tewas saat itu, namun kelompok prajurit muda yang dikirim oleh Kapten Amodar berhasil menyelamatkannya. Selain memberikan penghargaan, kali ini Gregory ingin mengundang mereka secara tertutup khusus untuk merayakan usianya yang genap 70 tahun. Baginya, tahun ini adalah tahun yang luar biasa.

"Amodar sudah meneleponku," sahut Gregory dari teras. "Dia sibuk sekali dan tidak bisa hadir, tetapi dia bilang akan berkunjung ke rumahku kalau ada kesempatan."

Leia tampaknya tidak mendengarkan ucapan sang suami. Ia terus saja mondar-mandir di gerbang depan rumahnya, menunggu kedatangan para tamu istimewa.

Ketidaksabaran si nyonya rumah berakhir ketika beberapa lama kemudian terdengar suara klakson mobil dari jauh. Dua mobil Lamborghini hitam muncul dan memasuki halaman rumah. Leia melompat kegirangan.

"Wow, mobil bagus!"

Dari mobil pertama keluar tiga pria berpakaian berandalan. Prompto, yang rambut pirangnya tidak pernah bisa rapi; Gladiolus yang tetap tampan meski dengan bekas luka menyilangi wajahnya; kemudian Noctis yang pesonanya dalam sedetik langsung menarik perhatian Leia. Dari belakang, menyusul lagi seorang pria berkacamata yang penampilannya amat modis. Ia menggandeng seorang gadis berselendang biru dan – bagi Leia – tampak sedikit primitif.

Satu lagi gadis berambut pink yang keluar dari dalam mobil, dan ia yang pertama memberi salam sambil membungkuk kepada si nyonya rumah.

"Oh, jangan, tidak apa-apa! Harusnya aku yang memberi hormat kepada kalian. Kalian sudah menyelamatkan nyawa suamiku."

Gregory turun dari teras dan memperkenalkan mereka satu persatu. Yang berkacamata bernama Ignis, lalu istrinya, Fang; Lightning yang berambut pink, plus sekelompok berandalan lain yang namanya sudah penulis sebutkan.

"Sudah hampir malam. Mari masuk," ajak Gregory.

Ruang makan di rumah Gregory cukup luas untuk mereka tempati. Ia sering mengundang kawan-kawannya, jadi kursi yang banyak dan meja makan yang besar adalah yang ia butuhkan.

Hidangan mewah sudah tersaji di atas meja. Para pelayan membagikan cangkir-cangkir teh.

"Ini makanan kesukaan Greg. Kuharap kalian tidak keberatan…"

"Oh, tidak apa Nyonya," sela Prompto sambil mengangkat garpu dan pisau. "Kami omnivora. Kami suka semuanya."

Lightning tidak pernah makan dengan garpu-pisau sebelumnya. Ia tampak agak kesulitan memotong steik domba. Namun, Noctis cepat tanggap. Ia genggam kedua tangan Lightning.

"Tahan dagingnya dengan garpu, lalu potong pelan-pelan."

"Trims." Lightning mencoba memotong sendiri steik itu. Tetapi baru beberapa detik, pisau itu langsung mengenai jarinya dan tergores.

Mata Noctis melebar. "Kenapa kau ceroboh? Kemari…"

"Tidak usah." Lightning mengusap jarinya. "Tidak enak dengan Jendral dan Nyonya."

Belum berapa lama mereka menikmati makan malam itu, terdengar suara ketukan dari pintu depan. Pelayan bertubuh gemuk dan pendek membukakan pintu, mempersilakan seorang gadis berambut pirang masuk.

"Stella! Kau datang juga ternyata!"

"Lama tidak jumpa, Bibi." Stella memeluk sang bibi, lalu memberi salam kepada pamannya dan seluruh tamu yang hadir. Ia duduk di kursi kosong di sebelah Noctis sementara kopernya dibawa oleh kepala pelayan ke atas. "Ini perjalanan yang melelahkan."

"Kau pasti lelah sekali karena pameran, Stella," celoteh Leia. "Stella ini, dia bekerja sampai larut malam demi menyelesaikan lukisan, patung dan benda-benda yang bentuknya mengerikan. Aku tidak bermaksud menjelekkan – aku tidak mengerti seni."

"Tapi dia hebat. Masih muda, sudah punya studio dan pameran sendiri. Kawan-kawanku iri sekali karena aku kenal dengan Miss Fleuret," puji Gladiolus.

"Kau berlebihan, Glad." Stella tertawa kecil. "Kalian tahu, aku kaget sekali mendengar Paman mengundang kalian semua ke ulangtahunnya. Wow, aku langsung mengemasi barang-barangku dan berangkat ke sini. Aku tidak mau melewatkan reuni bersama kalian semua."

Ignis tersenyum. "Kau harus bersyukur tiba tepat waktu."

Senyuman itu dibalas Stella dengan senyuman pula. Ada arti tersendiri di balik ekspresi itu.

Noctis mengambil teko antik berisi teh pahit dan menuangkannya ke cangkir Stella.

"Kau mau gula?" tanyanya.

"Tentu. Trims, Noctis, kau baik sekali."

"Mau dagingnya kupotongkan?"

"Oh tidak, tidak usah. Aku seniman, tanganku kuat membentuk tanah liat. Memotong bukan masalah bagiku."

"Lihat. Aku sering memakai pedang, tapi memotong daging saja aku tidak bisa. Payah sekali," ujar Lightning dengan ekspresi tidak percaya. Stella cekikikan.

Sepanjang makan malam, Leia menanyakan banyak hal kepada para pemuda itu. Bagaimana perjalanan ke sini, seberapa berat bekerja sebagai prajurit selama ini atau apakah Gregory pernah bertingkah yang aneh-aneh selama bekerja. Tentu saja mereka tertawa – yap, Jendral Gregory saja pernah bertingkah aneh, apalagi anak buahnya.

"Bagaimana kesehatan adikmu, Lightning?" tanya Gregory sambil memotong puding jeruknya. "Apa dia sudah cukup membaik?"

"Ya," jawab Lightning. "Dokter bilang, kalau terus menjalani pengobatan dia akan sembuh secara bertahap."

"Hmm, baguslah." Gregory mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan ke topik yang lebih ceria. "Ignis, bagaimana keadaan anak-anakmu?"

"Baik sekali, Tuan."

"Kau masih mau menambah anak?" tanya Leia cepat. _Gila! _pikir suaminya. Itu pertanyaan yang benar-benar tidak waras untuk sebuah makan malam. Dan pertanyaan yang _amat sangat_ tidak waras di hadapan banyak tamu seperti ini.

Sementara yang lain tersenyum geli, Ignis tersenyum canggung dan menoleh ke arah Fang.

"Aku harus bertanya dulu kepada istriku."

"Hooh, Ignis, aku bukan mesin pembuat anak!"

Tawa keras meledak di meja makan. Baik tuan rumah maupun para pelayan, semua tidak menyangka akan mendengar lelucon segila itu. Suasananya benar-benar meriah. Namun, Lightning hanya diam sambil menghabiskan panekuk di piringnya, begitu juga Noctis. Mereka bukan orang yang terbiasa tertawa lepas.

Sehabis makan malam, semua orang menyibukkan diri dengan aktivitas masing-masing. Leia sebenarnya akan mengundang anak-anak muda aitu untuk bermain kartu _bridge_ di halaman belakang. Menikmati suasana kolam ikan berhias semak yang indah dan berkelap-kelip diterangi lampu taman, itu kegemarannya sejak dulu. Namun, Ignis menolak dengan halus saat ditawari Gregory untuk ikut bermain. Di akademi militer memang ia bertugas sebagai ketua penyusun strategi, tetapi tetap saja, ia tidak suka permainan semacam itu. Jadi, ia memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan saja di sekitar taman seluas lapangan golf tersebut, menikmati pemandangan yang pastinya tidak akan sering ia nikmati selama bekerja nanti.

"Tidak ikut?"

Stella muncul dari belakangnya. Ignis tersenyum dan mengangguk, kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya bersama gadis itu.

"Sudah lama tidak bertemu, tapi kau tidak berubah ya."

"Tetap tampan?"

"Ya," jawab Stella sambil tertawa kecil. "Kau… masih membiarkan Fang ikut bertugas? Harusnya dia mengurus anak-anak di rumah. Setidaknya, anak harus dekat dengan ibu mereka."

"Well, itulah Fang. Tapi dia bisa mengaturnya. Anak-anak juga akrab padanya."

Suasana sunyi sejenak. Sementara Ignis masih memandang jauh ke arah Gregory dan yang lain, Stella memerhatikan wajahnya.

Bohong besar kalau Stella sudah menghapus Ignis dari hatinya. Tidak, ia tidak bisa. Meski tahu Fang sudah memiliki Ignis, tetap saja ia tidak pernah bisa melupakan pria itu. Ia mengagumi Ignis nyaris dalam segala hal – ketampanan, kegagahan, otak yang cerdas dan kehangatan hatinya. Beruntung sekali wanita yang memiliki pria seperti itu. Tipe pria penyayang keluarga.

Di sisi lain, Stella berteman baik dengan Fang. Ia tidak pernah bermaksud menyakitinya, namun terkadang, ia sering bertanya kepada Tuhan. Mengapa harus _dia_? Mengapa harus dia yang mendapatkan pria yang ia puja itu?

"Fang payah sekali kalau main kartu."

Ucapan Ignis membuyarkan lamunan Stella. Ia tersenyum dan pura-pura fokus.

"Kau harus mendukung istrimu, Ignis."

"Itu kenyataan, Fang payah sekali kalau soal bermain kartu, atau berjudi." Ignis tersenyum maklum. "Tapi kalau disuruh melempar tombak, ia hebat sekali."

Stella merasakan kekaguman sekaligus rasa cinta di balik kalimat-kalimat itu. Sepintas, hatinya tertusuk amat dalam. _Ia begitu mencintai Fang._

"Kau bahagia bersamanya?"

"Ng?" Ignis menoleh.

"Kau bahagia hidup bersamanya?"

"Tentu saja," jawab Ignis mantap. "Fang Si Liar. Malaikatku."

Napas Stella tertahan.

Stella ingin mengambil pisau dan memotong urat nadinya. Membiarkan darahnya mengucur sampai habis dan mati kaku. Itu lebih baik daripada harus mendengar kalimat itu terucap di bibir Ignis.

Tapi ia telah mengucapkannya. Dan semakin lama, kalimat itu semakin keras terngiang di telinganya. Seperti rekaman yang diputar berkali-kali dan membunuhnya pelan-pelan.

X=x=x=x=x=x=x=X

"Kau tidak _jogging_?"

Noctis berpapasan dengan Lightning di trotoar samping rumah. Lightning sibuk memasukkan beberapa kantong berisi sampah ke tong sampah di pinggir jalan itu, sementara Noctis baru kembali sehabis berlari pagi. Sebagai prajurit, ia memang harus menjaga kondisi tubuh tetap fit.

Lightning menggeleng. "Aku membantu Mrs. Giano mengurus dapur."

"Kau tidak perlu begitu. Sudah ada pelayan."

"Cuma ingin membantu," seloroh Lightning.

"Lalu… Stella di mana?"

"Dia sedang melukis di halaman belakang…"

Sebelum Lightning menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Noctis langsung menerobos masuk menuju ke halaman belakang. Terlintas sedikit rasa kecewa di hati Lightning.

Ia sudah mengenal Noctis sejak kecil. Sejak berumur 10 tahun, mereka sama-sama berlatih di akademi kemiliteran Pulse. Mereka tumbuh besar sebagai prajurit yang mengabdikan jiwa dan raga untuk rakyat. Tetapi meski mengenalnya sebagai rekan kerja, Lightning sulit menghilangkan perasaannya terhadap Noctis.

Ya, pria itu berjalan di sampingnya, selalu menopangnya di saat-saat paling buruk sekalipun. Ketika Lightning kehilangan orangtuanya di usia 14 tahun, Noctis dan kawan-kawannya yang membantu melewati masa-masa kelam itu. Ketika adiknya, Serah, divonis mengidap hepatitis B akut, Noctis dan kawan-kawannya pula yang meredakan rasa sedihnya dan menguatkan Lightning selama menghadapi cobaan itu. Lightning, jujur saja, amat mengagumi Noctis. Tetapi ia selalu sulit mengekspresikannya.

Dan memang, Light tidak menyangkal kalau yang selama ini ada di mata Noctis hanya Stella seorang. Apa yang kurang bagi Stella? Anak diplomat terkenal, kaya, cantik, anggun, pintar dan berbakat. Dikagumi oleh seluruh pria. Berbeda jauh dengan Lightning yang tomboi dan hanya bisa menembak dan menghabisi nyawa manusia…

Sudah hampir siang, pikir Stella. Tetapi ia tidak lelah. Cuaca tidak terlalu panas, dan lagipula, kolam itu latar yang bagus sekali.

Ia tengah mencoba melukis pemandangan taman belakang. Namun tidak hanya melukis saja, tetapi juga menambah objek dalam imajinasinya. Ia ingin melukis kuda berlari di tengah padang golf itu, sehingga kesannya akan lebih mirip seperti sabana. Kemudian, ia akan menambahkan burung-burung di langitnya supaya terkesan lebih hidup.

"Kenapa masih di sini?"

Noctis muncul dari belakang. Sebelum Stella sempat menjawab, ia mendekat dan sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya. Mengamat-amati apa yang digambar gadis itu.

"Mengapa kau suka sekali melukis?"

"Mengapa? Karena aku suka sekali." Stella menjawab sambil tersenyum lebar. "Jangan heran kalau aku lupa waktu bahkan lupa makan selama melukis. Membuat sebuah karya seumpamanya mengenyangkan jiwa dan raga."

Noctis tidak menanggapi pernyataan Stella. Ia malah duduk di kursi panjang itu, tepat di samping Stella tetapi dengan arah hadap berlawanan. Dihirupnya udara sejuk yang menyelimuti lingkungan tersebut. Suasana yang amat berbeda dengan medan perang yang menyesakkan dan dipenuhi oleh debu serta bau darah.

"Kau tidak lelah hidup sendiri?"

"Aku tidak sendiri. Aku punya Ayah dan kawan-kawan. Kalian semua."

"Maksudku tidak seperti itu." Noctis menarik punggungnya ke belakang, dengan kedua tangan seolah menopang tubuhnya itu. "Tidakkah kau menginginkan kehidupan lain? … sebuah keluarga…"

Gerakan kuas Stella berhenti. Ia letakkan kuasnya kembali di piringan cat. Ia merenung sejenak.

"Kau tahu alasanku ke sini, Noct," bisik Stella. "Aku tidak pernah bisa melupakan Ignis."

"Tetapi dia tidak pernah tahu. Dan dia juga tidak mau tahu. Dalam hatinya hanya ada Fang…"

"Perasaan manusia bisa berubah, bukan?" gumam Stella cepat. "Meski bukan sekarang, aku tahu, suatu hari nanti ia akan melihatku. Melihatku sebagai…"

"Dia hanya menganggapmu sebagai adik. Tidak lebih dari itu. Lagipula, dia sudah punya anak. Kalau kau berbuat sesuatu, tidak hanya Fang, anak-anaknya juga akan tersakiti."

Wajah Stella merah padam. Ia sambar kuasnya, ia celupkan ke cat minyak warna biru dengan perasaan marah.

"Jadi… kau masih…"

"Tidak, Noct. Aku tidak bisa," jawab Stella. "Aku ingin fokus ke karirku untuk sementara."

Ini keenam kalinya Stella menolak lamaran Noctis. Keenam kalinya.

X=x=x=x=x=x=x=X

Malam itu, pesta ulangtahun Gregory berjalan dengan meriah.

Layaknya anak kecil, mereka memakai topi kerucut dan memasang 70 lilin kecil di atas kue _raspberry _kesukaan Gregory. Mereka menyanyikan lagu selamat ulangtahun ala anak-anak, diiringi dentang-denting piano yang dimainkan Lightning. Sang jenderal tidak bisa menahan tawa melihat persembahan tarian Prompto dan Gladiolus yang sensasional. Mereka bahkan mengajak para pelayan berdansa dan bernyanyi lagu-lagu lawas.

"Dulu kami menikah saat masih muda sekali," cerita Gregory dengan suara sedikit mabuk. "Leia… haha, waktu itu dia cantik sekali."

"Dan dia bilang aku masih cantik sampai sekarang," sela Leia cekikikan. "Dasar kakek penggoda."

Sementara mereka terus meledek satu sama lain dan mengobrol bersama, Lightning melihat Noctis menuju ke dapur yang kosong. Stella berdiri di sana, memandangi halaman belakang lewat jendela kaca yang luar biasa besar. Ia tampak cantik dalam balutan gaun putih polos.

Lightning mendesah sedih.

"Hey Light, ada masalah?" bisik Fang. Tetapi dengan cepat ia menebak pikiran Light. "Harusnya kau memakai gaun untuk menarik perhatiannya."

"Aku tidak punya gaun. Dan aku tidak suka memakai gaun."

"Sesekali memakai gaun tidak akan membuatmu mati, Light," katanya. "Aku yakin kau masih punya kesempatan. Sudah berkali-kali ia melamar Stella, tetapi tidak pernah diterima."

"Ia bisa saja berubah pikiran."

"Oh, atau Noctis yang berubah pikiran. Ia bisa saja menyerah dan beralih ke orang lain."

Kepala Lightning tertunduk. "Trims, Fang."

"Sungguh, aku tidak bermaksud menghibur. Aku yakin suatu saat nanti akan begitu. Percaya padaku."

Pesta meriah itu berakhir pukul dua belas malam. Semua telah kembali ke kamar masing-masing, kecuali beberapa orang yang membereskan pesta atau sekadar bersantai sebelum tidur. Saat Noctis lewat, ia tengah melihat Lightning mengelap tumpahan _wine_ dan remah-remah makanan yang berserakan di lantai.

"Kau lihat Stella di mana?"

Lightning menoleh. "Kurasa sudah tidur. Ke atas saja."

Noctis mengamati pekerjaan Lightning dengan tidak habis pikir. "Suruh saja pelayan yang melakukannya."

"Tidak apa… Aku terbiasa melakukan ini di rumah."

Noctis menghela napas panjang. Ia menaiki tangga untuk kembali ke kamarnya yang ada di lantai tiga. Tetapi langkahnya terhenti sejenak.

Ia kembali memandangi Lightning. Semacam perasaan aneh muncul dalam hatinya.

X=x=x=x=x=x=x=X

Pukul tiga pagi, Lightning dibangunkan oleh suara dering ponselnya. Ia mendesah lirih, lalu menyambar ponsel di atas meja.

"Halo?"

"Miss Farron, apa ini Anda?"

Lightning mengiyakan. Wanita di seberang telepon melanjutkan dengan napas memburu.

"Syukurlah Anda mudah dihubungi. Keadaan Nona Serah memburuk! Anda harus segera kemari!"

X=x=x=x=x=x=x=X

Noctis terbangun dari tidurnya yang tidak nyenyak.

Baru pukul setengah tujuh. Masih pagi, tetapi entah kenapa ada perasaan gelisah di pikiran Noctis. Saat itu, yang terlintas di pikirannya adalah Lightning…

Aneh sekali, pikirnya. Semalam ia terus mengejar-ngejar Stella, tetapi di pagi yang aneh ini, yang pertama kali ingin ia lihat justru Lightning. Perasaan macam apa ini?

Noctis menyalakan _shower_ dan membasuh tubuhnya yang dingin. Mungkin ini hanya perasaan sekilas. Tak lama lagi mungkin menghilang.

Ia turun ke ruang makan sudah dalam keadaan rapi. Dengan langkah pelan ia menuju dapur, mengambil segelas air putih.

Tanpa sengaja, ia mendengar obrolan para pelayan yang sedang memasak.

"Kasihan ya. Nona Farron masih muda, tapi sudah harus menanggung beban berat."

"Kudengar dari Nyonya, ia mau menjual rumahnya segera."

Napas Noctis tertahan. Ia langsung menghampiri para pelayan dengan ekspresi terkejut.

"Apa yang barusan kalian bicarakan?"

X=x=x=x=x=x=x=X

_**To be continued.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Halo semua, thanks for the review! *yes yes yes***

**Wih… keliatannya semua pada mau Lightning sama Cid ya, tapi Cid ga ada tampan2nya, kasar lagi; kenapa ga Vincent valentine aja sekalian lebih ciamik *diinjak* Kalo mau triangle love bareng Cid… kayaknya bagusan di fanfic yg baru aja kali ya? Gimana menurut kalian? **

**Hmm, trus mengenai misteri jangan deh, kan ga lucu kalo tiba2 noctis dibunuh – lagian siapa pula detektifnya nanti, apakah Ignis? Noel Kreiss, ataukah malah Cloud Strife? Buruk sekali, pemirsa /hoho**

**Selamat membaca, sekali lagi repiew ya, kalo emang jelek bilang aja, saia ga bakal marah kok, paling cuma terjun mampus dari lantai tiga *kabur***

**X=x=x=x=x=x=x=X **

**X=x=x=x=x=x=x=X**

_**Episode 2 : Cry for The Moon**_

Pintu ruang UGD belum juga terbuka sejak dini hari tadi.

Lightning duduk di kursi pengunjung. Kepalanya tertunduk, matanya terpejam seakan-akan tertidur. Ia benar-benar terkena _shock therapy_ saat ditelepon petugas rumah sakit dua jam yang lalu. Ia langsung melesat ke halte terdekat dan berangkat dengan bus terpagi.

Namun kini, ia tidak bisa tertidur – yang ada di pikirannya sekarang adalah Serah dan rumahnya. Serah, satu-satunya adik dan keluarganya di dunia. Apa yang akan terjadi bila Serah… Lightning bahkan tidak sanggup membayangkannya.

Terdengar suara 'ting' yang lembut dari ruang UGD. Lightning segera berdiri dan menghampiri para petugas yang keluar.

"Tenang, Nona. Keadaan pasien sudah membaik."

Lightning mendesah lega. Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih, ia masuk ke ruangan tempat adiknya dirawat.

Serah terbujur kaku seperti orang tidak bernyawa. Infus dan peralatan medis itu menjeratnya, menopang nyawanya yang rapuh dan sudah nyaris di ujung tanduk. Tetapi Lightning tidak ingin menyerah – ia akan memperjuangkan nyawa Serah bagaimanapun caranya.

Lightning mengecup dahi Serah.

_Etro, jangan ambil dia dariku._

**X=x=x=x=x=x=x=X**

"Ah, kasihan sekali Lightning…"

Ini kesembilan belas kalinya Leia mendesah hari ini. Memang kalau sudah punya sesuatu untuk dibahas, ia akan sulit untuk berhenti membicarakannya. Untung saja para pelayan sabar mendengarkan sang nyonya – terkadang mereka malah gemar sekali mendengarkan celotehan itu.

Noctis duduk di pondok kecil yang agak jauh dari Leia. Namun dari sana, ia dapat mendengar seluruh ucapannya.

"… harus kehilangan orangtua di usia yang begitu muda… aduh, padahal dulu ditinggal beberapa hari oleh orangtuaku saja aku sudah menangis gila-gilaan."

"Jadi, sekarang apa yang ia lakukan, Nyonya?" tanya salah seorang pelayan.

Leia menunjukkan sebuah map berisi beberapa dokumen.

"Tadi dia meneleponku, meminta bantuanku untuk menjual cepat rumahnya. Kau tahu, ia menjualnya 50% lebih murah! Itu memang trik cepat agar sebuah rumah segera laku, tetapi coba lihat, rumahnya masih bagus sekali. Ia juga butuh banyak uang di kemudian hari. Kalau rumahnya sudah tidak ada, apalagi yang akan ia jual? Tidak ada tanah warisan! Ini juga bukan kisah Aladdin yang menemukan harta karun secara tiba-tiba. Dan ia… tidak punya suami atau siapapun untuk dimintai bantuan…"

Seorang pelayan ikut-ikutan mendesah. "Malang sekali…"

Noctis membanting tangannya ke meja sampai mengejutkan Leia dan para pelayan. Ia kelihatan marah sekali saat meninggalkan tempat itu.

Di tengah jalan, ia berpapasan dengan Ignis dan Fang yang sedang asyik berjalan-jalan. Ignis segera sadar kalau kawannya sedang marah – ia melihat iris mata Noctis memerah.

"Ada apa, Noct?"

Noctis tidak menjawab dan lewat begitu saja. Fang angkat bahu.

"Bocah aneh."

Ketika masuk lewat pintu samping, Noctis melihat Stella tengah duduk berhadapan dengan lukisannya. Ia melukis sebuah kayu tumbang dengan seorang gadis duduk di atasnya. Sambil bekerja, ia mengobrol dengan Gregory.

"Kemarin kau bilang akan menggambar kuda."

"Entahlah, Paman." Stella tampak berkonsentrasi dengan pekerjaannya. "Sepertinya, tidak ada kesan spesial kalau cuma ada kuda dan lain-lain. Jadi aku menggantinya dengan 'seorang gadis menikmati pemandangan'… yah, itu tampaknya lebih menarik bukan?"

"Yah, memang terkesan lebih istimewa dan bermakna." Gregory mengelus jenggotnya yang dicukur rapi. "Tampaknya kau terburu-buru sekali melukis ini, Nak."

"Tentu saja. Aku sulit menemukan inspirasi selama di rumahku. Sementara di rumah Ayah dan Ibu, Paman sendiri tahu kan? Anak kecil ribut dan berlari kesana kemari; pria-pria yang minum _wine_ sambil mengoceh keras-keras; ibu-ibu yang terus saja menggosip sepanjang hari sambil memetik bunga, pergi kesana kemari hingga tidak ada celah bagiku untuk menenangkan diri! Aku tidak tahan. Karena itu, mumpung ada sebuah tempat yang inspiratif, aku ingin memanfaatkannya untuk menghasilkan karya sebanyak dan selama mungkin."

"Nak, kau akan sulit kalau tidak mau membiasakan diri dengan kehidupan keluarga yang meriah."

Stella angkat bahu. "Mungkin… kalau sudah menikah nanti, aku bahkan lebih menyayangi pekerjaan melukis daripada anak-anakku." Stella tertawa. "Tetapi biarkanlah waktu yang menjawab."

Gregory tersenyum. "Waktu tidak akan menunggu lama, Nak."

**X=x=x=x=x=x=x=X**

Lightning berusaha mengangkat kakinya yang lemas menaiki tangga. Ia tidak makan sepanjang hari – tenaganya habis untuk menjaga Serah dan mengurus administrasi. Ia juga belum membereskan barang-barangnya di rumah Mrs. Giano, karena besok, ia akan pulang.

Pulang ke mana? Itu pertanyaan yang berkali-kali terlintas di pikiran Lightning. Sekarang, ia sudah tidak punya rumah. Apa ia harus menumpang tinggal di rumah Fang? Atau ia harus memohon kepada Mrs. Giano agar mengizinkannya tinggal beberapa hari lagi? Tidak, ia tidak mau. Ia tidak suka merepotkan orang lain. Lagipula, Serah pasti tidak akan senang mendengarnya menjual rumah dan menumpang di rumah orang lain demi membayar biaya rumah sakit.

Dengan langkah gontai ia menembus hutan kecil di samping perumahan Giano, melewati jalan setapak yang bercabang – satu menuju kolam dan satu menuju pintu belakang.

Sejenak, Lightning menghentikan langkahnya. Ia memandang jauh ke selatan, ke padang rumput milik perumahan Giano; membiarkan rambutnya terkena desiran angin malam yang dingin. Bulan purnama bersinar terang. Tampaknya, malam itu hanya sang dewi malam yang akan mendengar keluh kesahnya.

_Bolehkah aku menangis untukmu, Bulan? Sebab, aku juga tidak tahu, untuk siapa aku menangis. Aku juga tidak tahu untuk siapa aku harus bersandar…_

"Kenapa baru kembali sekarang?"

Lightning cepat-cepat berbalik. Ia melihat Noctis muncul dari pintu belakang, dengan kimono tidurnya yang berwarna hitam dan tatapan mata yang lebar.

"Noctis…"

"Mrs. Giano memberiku kunci pintu belakang. Ia bilang gerbang dikunci dan kau pasti lewat dari sini. Ia memintaku membukakan pintu untukmu."

"Trims."

Jadi ia datang membukakan pintu semata-mata karena pesan Mrs. Giano.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan adikmu?"

"Ada sedikit masalah. Tetapi dokter sudah mengoperasinya. Kondisinya stabil."

"Mengapa kau harus menjual rumahmu?"

Pertanyaan itu seperti panah yang menusuk tepat ke jantung Lightning. Semakin tidak sabar, Noctis memegang lengannya.

"Kau bisa meminta bantuan Mrs. Giano. Ia mengerti apa masalahmu, ia pasti mau membantumu. Kau bisa juga meminta bantuan Ignis, kalau perlu, aku juga akan meminta bantuan ayahku…"

"Maaf, tetapi aku tidak mau." Lightning terdengar sangat marah. "Mengucapkan semua itu sangat mudah bagimu, Noctis. Tetapi bagaimanapun juga, aku tidak mau. Aku dan Serah, kami telah hidup mandiri sejak dulu. Jadi kami akan berjuang sendiri tanpa mengemis bantuan orang lain. Aku juga akan berjuang sendiri demi kesembuhan Serah."

"Meminta bantuan tidak sama dengan mengemis…"

"Tolong minggir. Aku harus segera membereskan barang-barangku."

"Lightning!"

"Apa maumu?! Besok aku harus pulang, tidak ada waktu lagi…"

Noctis menggenggam kedua bahu Lightning. Bisiknya,

"Ke mana kau akan pulang?"

Akhirnya, benteng kekeraskepalaan itu roboh juga. Terlihat kilauan air di pelupuk mata Lightning yang mulai memerah.

Noctis mendekatkan wajahnya. Mendaratkan sebuah ciuman lembut ke bibir wanita yang sengsara itu.

**X=x=x=x=x=x=x=X**

Tidak terasa, tiga hari telah berlalu sejak kedatangan para tamu istimewa.

Leia dan para pemuda itu sedang menikmati makan pagi bersama untuk yang terakhir kalinya sebelum kemudian berangkat pulang ke Pulse. Kelihatannya Leia sedih sekali.

"Apa tidak bisa tinggal lebih lama? Rasanya senang sekali ada pemuda-pemudi seperti kalian. Rumah terasa bukan main ramainya."

"Sebenarnya kami ingin tinggal lebih lama, Nyonya. Tetapi kami ada misi. Menyusahkan sekali ya," ucap Prompto dengan gaya menggelikan. "Tenang saja. Kalau nanti tugas kami cepat beres, mungkin kami bisa datang lagi."

"Hmm, baiklah! Beberapa bulan lagi aku akan mengadakan reuni bersama kawan-kawanku di sini. Aku akan mengundang kalian, dan berjanjilah kalian semua akan hadir!" seru Leia bersemangat. "Iya kan, suamiku?"

"Tidak masalah, Sayang. Kau yang mengadakan pesta itu, atur saja sesuai kehendakmu."

Makan pagi selesai begitu cepat, karena mereka harus segera berangkat supaya tidak tiba terlalu malam. Sementara yang lain mulai mengepak barang ke garasi mobil, Lightning menurunkan kopernya dengan hati-hati melewati tangga.

"Yakin tidak ada lagi yang tertinggal, Noct?" tanya Stella.

"Ya."

"Oke, aku akan membantu Fang di luar."

Stella keluar meninggalkan ruang tamu. Ketika mendengar suara gedebuk dari arah tangga, Noctis menoleh.

Ia baru saja akan membantu membawakan koper ketika Lightning mencegatnya.

"Aku akan membawanya sendiri."

"Kau tidak minta kepada Mrs. Giano untuk tinggal lebih lama?"

"Tidak." Lightning menggeleng mantap. "Aku sudah menyewa sebuah kamar di asrama kemiliteran wanita. Setelah tabunganku cukup, aku akan beli rumah lagi."

Noctis mendesah lirih. Tanpa sadar, ia menggenggam tangan Lightning. Tetapi dengan lembut Lightning melepaskannya sembari tersenyum.

"Yang harus kau pikirkan sekarang adalah Stella. Kau tidak bisa diam saja dan hanya menunggu sampai dia berubah pikiran. Sering-seringlah menelepon dan memerhatikannya."

"Kau berkata… seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa."

"Noctis," Lightning menundukkan kepala, "yang kemarin… itu hanya perasaan sesaat. Jangan tertipu olehnya."

Lightning kembali tersenyum – kali ini sebuah senyuman pahit. Kemudian, ia turun dan pergi meninggalkan Noctis.

Setelah tiga hari yang amat singkat di perumahan Giano, mereka telah sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing. Stella masih di rumah bibinya dan melukis. Fang kembali ke rumah, mengurus kedua anaknya setelah disarankan oleh Ignis untuk tetap tinggal dan beristirahat. Maka Ignis, Noctis dan kawan-kawannya, juga Lightning, mereka menyelesaikan misi masing-masing.

"Tugas Light sudah selesai."

"Apah?!" Prompto terlonjak mendengar ucapan Gladiolus. "Kau bercanda. Tidak mungkin si monster itu…"

"Nah, kau sendiri tahu dia monster kan? Jadi terimalah kenyataannya."

"Apa yang ia lakukan dengan sisa waktu senggang empat hari?" tanya Prompto. "Apa dia ke rumah sakit menjaga Serah?"

"Dia bekerja di sebuah toko baju," jawab Ignis. "Fang yang menceritakannya kepadaku."

Noctis menoleh. "Apa?"

"Dia bekerja di Low Profile. Tahu kan, toko dekat McDonuts dan asrama wanita Pulse. Itu pusatnya baju-baju mahal." Ignis mendesah. "Sudah cukup lama Light bekerja di toko itu. Fang kasihan sekali dengannya. Ia diperlakukan semena-mena oleh ibu-ibu kaya dan para bangsawan wanita yang sombong dan cerewet. Fang sempat lewat di toko itu kemarin dan melihatnya dimarah-marahi."

"Benarkah?" Gladiolus tercengang. "Malang benar. Sekarang saat-saat yang sangat berat baginya."

"Kalau aku jadi dia, ukh!" Prompto melompat berdiri ke sofa. "Aku akan… aku akan… apa ya? Ah, aku akan bunuh diri saja! Seperti orang-orang di koran _News of The World_! Kalian tahu kan, ada yang bunuh diri dengan memakai mesin pemotong sapi, minum racun bercampur beling, menghirup gas sampai tewas, melompat ke kabel listrik bervoltase tinggi…"

"Jadi itu yang kau baca selama ini, Promp! Bacaan macam apa itu?! Tidak bermutu!" seru Gladiolus tercengang.

"Sudahlah. Ayo kita berangkat. Aku ingin segera menyelesaikan pekerjaan ini dan pulang," ucap Ignis sembari memakai jaketnya.

"Yah…" Prompto menguap. "Menemui istri dan anak-anakku tercinta…"

**X=x=x=x=x=x=x=X**

Toko Low Profile lebih bersinar di banding toko-toko pakaian lainnya di jalan itu. Tentu saja; dengan tata bangunan, penerangan dan busana yang unik, semua mata akan melirik toko itu dengan kagum seraya membayangkan betapa mahalnya pakaian yang dijual di sana.

Sayangnya, meski menyediakan pakaian-pakaian yang bagus, tetap saja wanita-wanita bangsawan yang datang ke sana selalu punya alasan untuk menjelekkannya.

Ketika Noctis membuka pintu, ia melihat pakaian berkerlap-kerlip dan bergaya eksklusif berderet seperti ular di dalamnya.

Dua orang pegawai tengah menghadapi pelanggan. Pegawai yang pertama – yang bertubuh gemuk dan berkulit sawo matang – sibuk berbantahan dengan salah seorang pelanggan yang memakai topi aneh. Sementara di dekat sebuah cermin, seorang wanita jangkung berlipstik tebal sibuk mengocehi pegawai lain dengan suara yang keras seperti gajah.

_Lightning_. Napas Noctis tertahan. Ia pun bersembunyi di antara sederetan baju hitam. Mendengarkan baik-baik.

"Menurutmu aku cocok dengan baju ini?! Ini warna ruby, norak sekali!"

Noctis pun mendengar balasan berikutnya – suara yang sopan dan bernada membujuk.

"Ada juga warna yang lain, Nyonya. Lagipula, tubuh Anda jangkung, saya rasa akan cocok…"

"Tidak, tidak, tidak! Carikan aku yang lain!"

Dilemparnya gaun itu ke lantai sembari terus mengoceh. Noctis marah sekali – ingin rasanya ia lihat Lightning balas melempar gaun itu ke wajah si pelanggan. Tetapi tidak – Lightning justru memungut gaun tersebut, kemudian dengan sabar mengembalikannya ke deretan gaun-gaun panjang. Ia berikan satu gaun lagi ke pelanggannya.

Pelanggan itu kasar sekali saat mengambilnya. Ia menempelkan gaun itu ke tubuhnya, memandangnya di cermin sambil menimbang-nimbang dalam hati.

Ia menoleh ke arah Lightning.

"Kau… ingin membuatku tampak seperti tante-tante tua?"

Ia menghempaskan baju itu ke wajah Lightning. Para pengunjung serentak menoleh ke si sumber keributan.

"Aku tahu kau masih muda. Kau harus kelihatan cantik, bukan, sementara aku seharusnya berubah menjadi tante-tante… ah, tidak, nenek-nenek tua yang bergaya sok _fashionable_. Begitu, begitu cara pikirmu?!"

Seorang pegawai mencoba menyelamatkan Lightning saat wanita itu menyerangnya gila-gilaan. Suasana toko berubah jadi ricuh, tetapi orang-orang malah menonton keributan itu dan bukannya menghentikan. Lightning, sebaliknya, masih dengan sabar membujuknya supaya mencoba lagi pakaian yang lain. Namun, ia tidak mau dengar.

Dalam sekejap, Noctis langsung menyadari siapa Lightning sebenarnya. Ia bukan lagi Lightning yang dulu. Lightning yang manja kepada orangtuanya dan selalu fokus hanya kepada urusannya sendiri tanpa memedulikan siapapun. Ia telah berubah menjadi seorang Lightning yang dewasa, yang tahu kapan harus menahan amarah, yang tahu pula bagaimana cara mengendalikan dirinya atau orang lain. Noctis membandingkannya dengan Stella… Ia wanita yang lembut dan berbakat, Noctis menyukainya. Tetapi apakah benar seperti itu wanita yang ia dambakan?

Ia teringat bagaimana Lightning mengelap lantai di rumah Mrs. Giano; dan bagaimana ia dengan kerasnya berjuang demi kesembuhan sang adik. Ia menaruh kepedulian besar kepada orang lain. Tidak lagi memegang sifat seorang anak kecil yang egois, manja dan ketergantungan. Ia berubah menjadi figur keibuan… sosok yang suatu saat nanti akan siap memegang teguh tanggung jawabnya untuk menyalurkan cinta kepada keluarga.

_Lightning kecilku. Ia telah berubah._

Wanita itu berhenti memukuli Lightning melihat kedatangan Noctis. Dalam beberapa detik, penampilan Noctis langsung membuatnya terpaku. Setelah bengong beberapa lama, ia tersenyum.

"Siapa kau, Tuan? Sepertinya aku kenal…"

"Tidak perlu saya jelaskan, Nyonya. Sekarang, silakan Anda minta maaf kepada nona ini."

"_Apa_ maksudmu? Dia yang bekerja begitu buruk, kenapa harus aku…"

"Dia bersikap baik kepadamu, tetapi kau memperlakukannya seperti binatang. Siapa yang berkelakuan buruk menurutmu?" Noctis merogoh sakunya, mengeluarkan sebuah _silenced pistol_ dan membuat seluruh pengunjung terkejut. "Nona ini seorang prajurit handal. Monster di tim kami. Kalau mau, dia bisa saja menembak Anda sekarang juga, mati di tempat. Tetapi dia tidak melakukannya. Dia bersabar."

Sesaat, wanita itu terdiam dalam keterkejutan sekaligus ketakutan. Tetapi setelah berpikir beberapa saat, ia mendengus marah. Ia pergi dengan gaun ungunya yang berkibar-kibar, tanpa meminta maaf.

"Monster." Lightning mendesah. "Trims, Noct. Tetapi seharusnya, kau tidak perlu melakukan ini. Sekarang, kami kehilangan satu pelanggan."

"Kehilangan satu pelanggan tidak setimpal dengan kehilangan satu nyawa."

"Dia tidak akan membunuhku."

"Light, apa yang terjadi?"

Delly Cleverson, nyonya pemilik toko yang baik hati datang dengan raut wajah heran. Segera saja Lightning menjelaskan apa yang terjadi dan meminta maaf.

"Tidak apa. Nyonya Million itu memang susah dihadapi. Dia selalu iri kalau ada yang lebih cantik daripadanya," keluh Delly. "Mmm… ah, aku kenal tuan ini! Tuan Caelum si prajurit gagah yang diidolakan oleh kaum wanita dan…"

"Salam kenal, Nyonya." Noctis merangkul bahu Lightning. "Bolehkan aku meminta izin? Aku ada sedikit urusan."

"Oh, tentu saja! Silakan. Waktu kerjanya juga sudah selesai." Delly tersenyum kepada Lightning, seakan mengucapkan selamat karena ia baru memenangkan hadiah besar.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Lightning dan Noctis sudah keluar dari Low Profile, berdiri di trotoar jalan yang dilalu-lalangi oleh banyak orang. Lightning bergumam pelan,

"Ada apa kau kemari?"

"Cuma ingin melihatmu."

Lightning meliriknya curiga. "Itu konyol sekali. Kau tidak mungkin jauh-jauh kemari hanya untuk melihatku. Lagipula, kita baru bertemu beberapa minggu yang lalu."

Tanpa memedulikan ucapan Light, Noctis menggenggam tangannya dan berkata,

"Bisakah kau melepaskan pekerjaan ini?"

"Aku butuh uang, Noct. Aku harus bekerja. Gajiku yang kata orang tinggi, itu masih belum cukup untuk…" Lightning menggerakkan kepalanya. "Untuk Serah."

"Tapi aku tidak akan membiarkanmu. Kau harus berhenti… demiku."

Mata Lightning melebar. "Apa maksudmu…"

"Akan kutemani kau melewati ini semua," ucap Noctis mantap. "Kau tidak siap? Mari kita bertunangan dulu. Ayo kita ke rumahku dan temui ayahku. Aku juga akan membelikanmu gaun bagus dari Low Profile brengsek itu dan membantumu untuk pengobatan Serah. Jangan cemas, gajiku bahkan lebih tinggi darimu dan ayahku. Jadi jangan cari-cari alasan untuk menolakku."

"Dasar tukang bual…"

"Aku tidak membual. Aku serius."

Lightning panik bukan main ketika Noctis menariknya masuk kembali ke toko Low Profile. Bahkan dengan terang-terangan Noctis menggandeng tangannya disaksikan oleh pegawai dan para pengunjung. Noctis menghadap Delly dan mengutarakan maksudnya.

"Gaun untuk Lightning? Semua di sini cocok untuknya."

"Borong semua yang ia inginkan."

"Oh, tentu saja, Tuan Tampan." Delly mengedipkan sebelah matanya untuk menggoda Lightning.

"Tolong…" Noctis tiba-tiba bicara lagi. "Jangan baju yang putih."

**X=x=x=x=x=x=x=X**

Hari itu, mereka menghabiskan sepanjang waktu untuk membeli pakaian dan cincin pertunangan. Mereka menemui ayah Noctis keesokan harinya. Ayahnya bahkan sempat tidak percaya Noctis akan bertunangan begitu mendadak. Namun, ia suka dengan Lightning, seorang prajurit yang kuat dan mandiri.

Upacara pertunangan hanya dihadiri oleh keluarga terdekat. Serah bahkan rela keluar rumah sakit sehari itu, demi menyaksikan upacara yang sangat penting bagi kehidupan kakaknya. Ia tampak sangat bahagia.

"Kakak," ucapnya dengan senyum bahagia. "Selamat. Semoga langkah kalian lancar terus."

Dipeluknya Lightning yang memakai gaun polos warna biru laut itu. Ia turut bahagia.

"Mereka sudah bertunangan?!" Prompto tersentak. "Tapi… tapi… bukannya Noctis, Stella… Noctis dan Stella… Noctis suka dengan Stella…"

"_Kau tidak percaya, tanya sendiri padanya_."

"Apa ayahnya yang memaksa menikahkannya dengan…"

"_Tidak. Mereka sendiri yang datang dan bilang ingin bertunangan_," ucap Ignis dari seberang telepon. "_Well_, _tetapi_ _kelihatannya Noctis sedikit berubah. Dia jadi tampak… lebih ceria_."

Dan tidak terasa, telah dua bulan cincin berlian itu terpasang di jari manis Lightning.

Ia pandangi lagi cincin itu. Ada sedikit keraguan yang ia rasakan. Bukan cuma sekarang, melainkan sejak cincin itu diberikan oleh Noctis.

Ia bahagia. Bahagia sekali. Tetapi ia merasa sungguh aneh. Apakah jalan yang ia pilih ini sudah benar? Apakah… Noctis bahagia bersamanya?

Lightning ingat perkataan Noctis – ia tidak suka melihatnya memakai gaun putih. Secara tidak langsung Lightning sadar, Noctis belum melupakan Stella. Ia masih mencintainya. Mencintai gadis bergaun putih yang selalu tampak anggun dan cantik itu…

"Light?" Noctis masuk ke kamar sewaannya. "Kau sudah siap? Kita akan berangkat sebentar lagi."

Lightning tersenyum. "Aku sudah siap."

Mereka akan berangkat. Kembali ke perumahan keluarga Giano.

**X=x=x=x=x=x=x=X**

_**To be continued.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Episode 3: A Chance**_

**X=x=x=x=x=x=x=X**

Lightning tidak mengerti mengapa Mrs. Giano betah tinggal di tempat seperti ini. Ya, hutannya hijau, udaranya segar, begitu indah dan nyaman. Tetapi sekarang, menjelang musim salju, udara mendadak berubah tiga kali lipat lebih dingin.

Menyadari tunangannya kedinginan, Noctis menghentikan mobil sejenak. Ia mengambil sebuah selimut dari jok belakang, kemudian memakaikannya dengan lembut ke Lightning. Ia rangkul gadis itu dengan erat.

"Beres."

Ia tersenyum dan kembali konsentrasi mengemudikan mobil. Lightning berpikir, apakah senyum itu hanya sekadar untuk menyenangkannya.

Mereka tiba di perumahan keluarga Giano. Sepertinya sudah ada tamu, sebab beberapa mobil mahal tampak terparkir di tempat itu.

Tepat ketika Lightning keluar, ia diserbu oleh seseorang.

"Hei, Lightie!" Fang merangkulnya sembari tertawa nakal. "Bagaimana kabarmu, huh? Benar juga kata pepatah itu. Menjelang pernikahan, pengantin wanita akan tampak lebih cantik."

"Jangan konyol, Fang."

"Bukankah itu kenyataan?" Ignis keluar dan menghampiri mereka berdua. Ia menggandeng istrinya. "Mungkin kau bisa mengajarinya apa-apa saja yang diperlukan sebelum pernikahan."

Noctis menghampiri Lightning. Ia angkat tangannya.

"Ayo masuk."

Sejujurnya, Lightning sedikit deg-degan ketika akan masuk ke rumah tersebut. Dan benar saja, si nyonya rumah menyambutnya bak selebriti.

"Lightning Sayang…! Wow, aku benar-benar tidak percaya! Dua bulan lalu kita bertemu dan kau masih lajang saat itu. Tetapi sekarang, kau sudah bertunangan!"

Ia memekik seperti orang kerasukan roh penyanyi seriosa. Melihat kedatangan tamu yang tidak biasa, teman-teman Leia mulai menanyainya.

"Hebat, selain bertemu Leia Si Tua, aku bisa bertemu pasangan prajurit kebanggaan kerajaan. Salam hormat, Tuan Caelum." Mr. Willems menyalami Noctis. "Calon istrimu benar-benar cantik."

"Apa ini lelucon? Harusnya kau ke sini memakai gaun, Nak. Bukan memakai seragam prajurit," celoteh Mrs. Frendall. "Tuan Caelum, malam nanti suruh tunanganmu memakai gaun. Dia pasti akan cantik sekali. Aku bersumpah untuk itu."

"Tentu saja."

"Noctis?"

Sebuah suara yang familiar terdengar dari arah tangga. Stella tampak terkejut sekali – ia langsung turun dan menghampiri mereka berdua sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Noctis, senang sekali kita berjumpa lagi. Kau juga, Lightning." Stella menggenggam tangannya. "Selamat! Kau wanita yang beruntung!"

Lightning sadar, Noctis tidak senang dengan kemunculan Stella. Bukan, bukan dalam artian membenci…

"Pesta malam ini, kau sudah siapkan gaun kan?" Stella mendekat dan berbisik. "Pokoknya jangan seperti dua bulan lalu. Kali ini, kau harus menjadi wanita-sebenar-wanita."

Lightning ia tarik ke atas, entah ke mana. Meninggalkan Noctis yang diam sambil memasang raut wajah muram.

Aroma harum makanan untuk pesta reuni malam ini tercium sampai ke lantai atas. Tetapi tentu saja, di ruang berdandan, aroma parfum lebih unggul.

Para pelayan, meski akan bekerja, tetap disuruh oleh Leia untuk berdandan dan berpakaian bagus. Ia meminta bantuan Stella untuk mengurus mereka. Lightning justru duduk seperti orang bodoh di sana, tanpa bisa melakukan apa-apa.

"Aku akan mandi dan langsung turun saja…"

"Tidak! Tidak, setidaknya…" Stella berpikir sejenak. "Kau sudah cantik sekali. Tapi harus ditambah _make-up_ sedikit, supaya kau tampak sempurna."

"Tidak usah…"

"Ayo, Nona Farron, waktu tidak akan menunggumu!"

Seperti badut sirkus yang dipermainkan anak-anak nakal, Lightning diseret pergi oleh wanita-wanita gila itu.

**X=x=x=x=x=x=x=X**

"Ah, aku jadi sedih," gerutu Prompto sambil meneguk _wiski_-nya. "Dua temanku sudah tidak lajang. Tinggal kita berdua, Glad. Apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

"Kau putus asa, huh? Bunuh diri saja. Minum racun dengan beling."

"Kau jahat benar…!"

Tiba-tiba Prompto ditabrak seseorang. _Wiski_-nya nyaris tumpah.

"Astaga, maaf! Aku tidak sengaja!" Gadis berambut oranye itu mengatupkan tangannya. "Sungguh aku minta maaf. Aku hampir menumpahkan minumanmu ya?"

"Ehehe, ehm… santai saja. Tidak apa."

"Oh. Terima kasih kalau begitu. Sampai ketemu."

Prompto melambaikan tangan melepas kepergiannya. Dasar genit, pikir Gladiolus. Dia memang pandai memikat hati wanita, tetapi sifat terlalu memikat itulah yang membuat wanita menjauh darinya!

Fang muncul dengan gaun biru tanpa lengan yang memperlihatkan pusar – ah, _style_ unik yang sulit dijelaskan secara tertulis! Dalam sekejap saja, ia langsung menarik perhatian dengan penampilannya yang eksentrik.

"Kau bisa bangga bukan, Ignis?" Leia menyikut lengan Ignis. "Orang-orang itu akan datang dan berkata, 'wow, istrimu seksi sekali'."

"Trims, Nyonya," ucap Fang.

"Tidak masalah, Fang. Sama denganmu, dulu selera _fashion_-ku juga sangat hebat. Sampai-sampai orang… halo, Stephen, lama tidak jumpa! Anakmu sudah besar ya? Tunggu aku di meja _bridge_! Eh, sampai mana tadi… oh ya, pokoknya, orang-orang bilang seluruh pakaian wanita di dunia ini tercipta untukku. Gregory bangga sekali, dan aku senang!"

"Selera _fashion_ Jenderal juga bagus," kata Gladiolus.

"Ya ya, tetapi kalau kami sedang berjalan-jalan, orang selalu melihat ke arahku. Ada yang pernah bilang, ah, peri yang cantik sekali. Aku bukannya menyombongkan diri, tapi itu kenyataan! Kau boleh tanya Gregory kalau tidak percaya… Oh, astaga, aku tidak percaya…"

Leia melongo melihat siapa yang turun dari tangga. Noctis – yang sejak tadi diam – menoleh ke arah yang ia tunjuk.

"Ah, demi kumis kucing!" Prompto nyaris roboh saking terkejutnya.

Stella melambai ke arah mereka, membawa serta seorang gadis bergaun merah muda dengan rambut digulung ke samping. Dia tampak seperti seorang malaikat yang turun ke Pulse, tetapi Noctis tidak mungkin salah mengenalinya.

"Dia seperti seorang peri," bisik Leia. "Kau harus menyelidiki benar, Noctis. Aku tahu dia pasti seorang peri!"

"Lightning! Hehe, kami di sini! Kau menakjubkan! Uhuk, uhuk!" Gladiolus tersedak untuk keempat kalinya.

Leia tampak gembira sekali. Ia bantu Lightning yang masih tersendat-sendat memakai sepatu hak tinggi untuk melangkah menghampiri tunangannya. (Tidakkah ada yang menyadari kalau Fang memakai sepatu bot untuk berburu?)

Noctis berusaha mengatur detak jantungnya. Tetapi ia tidak bisa. Ia benar-benar takjub melihat Lightning dalam 'wujud' yang lain. Ia tidak pernah menyadari betapa indah rambut Lightning. Ia pun membelikan banyak gaun, tetapi tidak pernah melihat betapa cantiknya Lightning saat memakai gaun. Sebuah kalung perak yang amat indah di lehernya bahkan semakin membuatnya terpesona.

"Kau…" Noctis menggeleng dengan kepala tertunduk. "Aku sulit mengatakannya."

"Menjijikkan ya?" Lightning tampak sama canggungnya.

"Tidak. Maks… sudku… maksudku…"

"Ayo, ayo! Jangan menunggu lebih lama lagi!" Leia memanggil seorang pelayan dan menyuruhnya menyalakan musik. "Ah, romantisnya. Dulu aku berdansa dengan Greg saat perpisahan di sekolah. Dia payah sekali, tetapi tidak ada pria yang lebih kucintai selain dirinya. Mari, anak-anak."

Leia menghampiri Gregory yang memakai jas berkilap dan dasi warna emas, kemudian mereka mulai berdansa dan terbuai suasana. Prompto cepat-cepat menghampiri gadis berambut oranye yang tadi, menawarinya untuk berdansa bersama.

"Ayo, Sayang." Ignis dan Fang turun ke lantai dansa. Mereka tampak bahagia, sangat bahagia. Namun, melihat pemandangan itu membuat luka yang Stella rasakan semakin dalam.

"Ayo, Stella." Gladiolus mengajaknya. "Kau tidak bisa menyendiri, bukan?"

Stella tersenyum manis. "Tentu saja."

Tinggal Lightning dan Noctis, bersandar berduaan di dekat tangga. Tidak ada yang bicara – semua mata tertuju ke arah lantai dansa.

"Maaf, Noct. Aku…" Lightning mendesah. "Aku tidak pandai berdansa. Harusnya aku…"

Noctis mengerutkan kening, seolah berkata, '_Jadi untuk itu kau diam saja dari tadi?_'

Ia langsung mengulurkan tangan. Awalnya Lightning ragu-ragu, tetapi ia lihat Noctis begitu yakin. Ia ikuti Noctis menuntunnya ke lantai dansa.

"Rileks, dan ikuti saja ke mana aku bergerak."

Lightning menuruti perintah Noctis. Dengan agak canggung, ia mulai menggerakkan kakinya. Sebentar saja berdansa, ia sudah terkesan. Berdansa dengan Noctis terasa nyaman dan luwes, tidak seperti saat sekolah dulu, ketika ia harus berdansa dengan seorang teman sekelasnya yang sangat payah dan kaku.

Perlahan tapi pasti, Lightning mulai mengerti mengapa manusia amat suka berdansa. Ia memejamkan matanya dan tersenyum.

Melihat ekspresi tunangannya, Noctis menundukkan kepala – lalu mencium pipinya dengan lembut. Ia memeluknya dengan erat dan terus, terus berdansa seolah-olah waktu telah tiada.

Acara reuni itu berlangsung hingga pukul satu dini hari. Sementara Leia dan Gregory mengucapkan salam perpisahan kepada para tamu, Lightning dan Noctis menuju ke halaman samping untuk berjalan-jalan. Tempat itu tidak berubah, masih sama menakjubkannya.

Noctis duduk di sebuah gelondongan kayu yang tumbang. Lightning duduk di sampingnya, dengan posisi yang berlawanan. Mereka menghirup udara malam yang sejuk, sambil berpegangan tangan.

Tanpa sadar, Lightning memandangi cincin di jarinya. Lalu ia beralih memandangi Noctis. Ia bisa melihat mata pria itu yang berkerlap-kerlip terkena cahaya bintang.

_Apakah kau bahagia, Noct?_ Lightning ingin sekali menanyakan hal tersebut. Tetapi ia sadar, bukankah ia sudah tahu jawabannya?

Noctis tidak sepenuhnya bahagia. Untuk pertunangan ini – ia melenyapkan perasaannya terhadap Stella yang telah begitu lama ada, lalu beralih kepada Lightning hanya supaya adiknya bisa selamat. Bukankah itu yang orang namakan cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan? Atau cinta sepihak yang sarat pengorbanan?

Entahlah. Namun yang pasti, Noctis masih selalu berada dalam bayang-bayang Stella. Ia tidak mau Lightning memakai gaun putih karena Stella selalu memakai pakaian warna tersebut. Ya, ia mencoba melupakan Stella. Tetapi Lightning tahu, itu tidak akan berguna. Cinta yang dipaksakan, meski dengan mati-matian sekalipun, tidak akan pernah berakhir bahagia.

Lightning diam-diam amat menyesal. Ia memang mencintai Noctis lebih dari dirinya sendiri. Tetapi memaksakan pernikahan tanpa cinta ini sama saja dengan menyakiti Noctis. Lightning tidak mau Noctis hidup menderita selama-lamanya untuk sesuatu yang tidak ia inginkan.

_Maafkan aku, Noct. Ini saatnya aku melepasmu_.

Lightning menyelipkan sesuatu ke tangan Noctis.

"Apa itu?" Noctis melihatnya, lalu memandangi Lightning. "Cincinmu…?"

"Aku sudah sadar dengan semua ini," ucap Lightning dengan senyum lembut. Ya, sekarang ia amat sering tersenyum. Tetapi seluruh senyumnya itu untuk menyembunyikan luka yang ia rasakan. Luka yang ia tahu pantas ia terima atas segala hal yang telah ia lakukan.

"Lightning, bukankah kau… adikmu juga…"

"Adikku yang sakit bukan sebuah alasan yang benar untuk pernikahan kita. Hubungan ini tidak akan berhasil sampai kapanpun," jelas Lightning pelan. "Mari kita akhiri saja, Noctis. Kita kembali ke kehidupan kita dulu. Dengan begitu, kau akan bahagia, dan aku pun demikian."

Noctis mengambil cincin yang disodorkan Lightning. Setelah memandanginya sejenak, ia mendesah dan berkata. "Ya. Mungkin itu yang terbaik."

"Kita akan bicarakan semua dengan ayahmu saat pulang nanti," bisik Lightning.

Kemudian, ia meninggalkan Noctis dan masuk kembali ke rumah keluarga Giano.

**X=x=x=x=x=x=x=X**

Keesokan harinya, Noctis jatuh sakit.

Sebenarnya, itu bukan sakit yang parah. Namun, meski Noctis mengatakan bahwa ia hanya sedikit demam, Leia tetap tidak mau tahu. Ia memaksanya untuk tinggal beberapa hari lagi sementara dokter pribadinya akan datang merawatnya.

"Lightning Sayang, turunlah ke bawah dan minta pelayan menyiapkan air hangat. Sebanyak-banyaknya!"

Tentu saja ia turuti perkataan si nyonya rumah, daripada nantinya terjadi bencana yang lebih parah. Ia bawakan teko dan cangkir ke kamar Noctis.

Di dalam ada Stella. Lightning menghentikan langkahnya sejenak. Ia lihat Stella dengan hati-hati mengompres kepala Noctis dengan air hangat sambil mengelus rambutnya. Itu benar-benar menyakitkan bagi Lightning, tetapi ia harus kuat. Tidak ada lagi hubungan di antara mereka.

"Lightning?" Stella melongok melihat Lightning berdiri diam di pintu.

Mata Noctis langsung terbuka. Ia angkat kepalanya sedikit untuk memandangi Lightning. Tetapi Lightning tidak membalasnya. Ia berjalan saja, meletakkan nampan, tersenyum sedikit dan pergi begitu saja.

_Kisah kita telah berakhir. Sudah sampai di sini_.

Dokter Gavvin memeriksa kondisi Noctis, dan memang sesuai dugaan Leia, ia menderita demam yang cukup parah. Terpaksa ia dan kawan-kawannya harus menginap beberapa hari lagi.

"Kau tidak menjaganya?" tanya Ignis ketika keesokan harinya Lightning melewati kamar Noctis.

"Ada Stella. Dia mahir soal pengobatan, dia pasti bisa menjaga Noct dengan baik."

"Ada apa dengan kalian?"

"Tidak. tidak ada apa-apa."

Menyebutkan kalimat-kalimat itu dengan perasaan datar sungguh amat sulit. Ia harus menekan sekuat tenaga rasa sedihnya yang begitu dalam. Tidak akan pernah lagi ada benang merah di antaranya dan Noctis. Dan ia tidak boleh menentang apa yang digariskan takdir, sebab apa yang memang bukan miliknya tidak boleh ia miliki.

Malam itu, Lightning tidur memakai gaun malam berlapis kain sari yang panjang sampai menutupi kakinya. Gaun itu tipis sekali, cocok dengan selimutnya yang sudah cukup tebal. Jika memakai pakaian yang tebal pula, ia justru akan kepanasan. Tetapi sekarang, ia tidak bisa tidur. Lagi-lagi penyakit insomnianya kambuh.

Ketika tengah berusaha memejamkan mata, terdengar suara derit lantai dan langkah kaki dari luar. Tidak lama kemudian, muncul suara pintu tertutup.

Siapa yang keluar malam-malam begini? Di setiap kamar sudah ada kamar mandi dan air minum, alasan apa lagi yang membuat seseorang keluar diam-diam pada pukul dua dini hari?

Merasa curiga, Lightning membuka pintu kamarnya dan mengintip. Meski cahaya lampu hanya samar-samar, ia bisa melihat seorang pria berkemeja putih di sudut lorong.

_Noctis?_

Ia tunggu sampai Noctis benar-benar turun. Lantai rumah itu berderit karena terbuat dari kayu tua, sehingga orang bisa tahu kalau ada yang berjalan kesana sini. Lightning segera turun dengan langkah pelan ke lantai dasar yang diterangi cahaya remang-remang dari lampu.

Tidak ada siapa-siapa di ruang tamu. Di ruang keluarga dan ruang makan juga tidak ada. Lightning mencoba membuka pintu depan tetapi tidak bisa. Ia coba lewat pintu samping, tetapi tidak juga. Berarti Noctis tidak keluar.

Apa mungkin lewat pintu belakang? Noctis pernah pegang kuncinya. Ya, mungkin di sana.

Baru saja ia tiba di dapur untuk memeriksa pintu belakang, ia melihat Noctis berlutut di bawah meja dengan kepala terselip ke kolong di bawah sebuah oven gas. Kabel gas terputus – bukan, itu sengaja digunting. Lightning melihat sebuah gunting kecil di lantai.

Belum habis rasa terkejutnya, Lightning mencium bau aneh. Bau yang sangat tajam.

Mata Lightning melebar. Dengan langkah tergesa-gesa ia menghampiri jendela, berusaha membuka kuncinya yang sudah sangat berkarat. Tetapi sulit sekali. Sialan, di saat-saat begini! Lightning memanjat ke atas meja dapur, lalu dengan sekuat tenaga menyikut jendela tersebut dengan siku tangannya sampai lepas. Udara luar merembes masuk dengan cepat.

Lightning turun dari meja. Ia tarik kepala Noctis keluar, ia baringkan pria itu ke posisi yang nyaman. Kemudian, ia mengambil sebuah kain dan langsung menyumbat kabel gas yang putus tadi.

Beberapa menit Noctis tidak sadarkan diri, sementara Lightning terus memanggil-manggil namanya.

"Noctis…? Noct, Noctis, sadarlah… Noctis…"

Perlahan mata Noctis terbuka. Irisnya memutih seakan-akan nyawanya akan segera melayang.

"Tarik napas, Noct. Hirup yang dalam supaya gas itu keluar. Tenangkan pikiranmu."

"Light… Lightning…?"

"Aku melihatmu keluar dan mengikutimu." Lightning menangkupkan tangannya ke wajah Noctis. "Kenapa kau melakukan ini? Konyol… ini konyol sekali…"

"Kupikir aku… orang yang tidak berguna," gumam Noctis dengan suara tersengal-sengal. "Aku… tidak berguna… aku punya rumah, uang, semua… Tetapi Stella, aku mengharapkannya… dia tidak pernah mengakuiku… Lalu… aku melihatmu… dan, aku ingin… tetapi bahkan… bahkan kau pun tidak menginginkanku… Tidak ada yang mengharapkanku, tidak ada… jadi kupikir, seharusnya, aku mati saja…"

Air mata mulai membasahi pipi Lightning. "Tapi, kukira kau masih mencintai Stella…"

"Stella…?" Noctis mendesah lemas. "Entah kenapa, rasanya itu sudah lama sekali… Aku… aku ingin menghapusnya dari hatiku, demimu, aku mencoba…"

Lightning mengelus wajah Noctis. "Maafkan aku."

"Jangan pergi…" ucap Noctis lirih. "Tolong, beri aku kesempatan… aku sudah terlanjur berjuang…"

Noctis bangun dengan susah payah. Ia rogoh sesuatu di sakunya. Cincin milik Lightning.

Ia selipkan cincin itu ke tangan Lightning. Perlahan, ia sentuhkan bibirnya ke bibir Lightning, menciumnya dengan setulus hati untuk kali ini. Lightning menikmati momen penuh emosional itu.

**X=x=x=x=x=x=x=X**

"Sudah kubilang obat dari Dokter Gavvin selalu manjur."

Leia masih saja berceloteh pagi ini. Tentu saja, karena sebentar lagi Noctis dan kawan-kawan akan pulang. Ia menyibukkan dirinya dengan berjalan kesana kemari memerintah para pelayan.

"Nyonya," bisik Lightning. "Mengenai… yang kuceritakan tadi pagi, aku minta maaf."

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Jendela tidak berarti kalau dibandingkan nyawa orang. Dapurku memang sudah tua sekali. Akan kusuruh orang memperbaikinya nanti. Jangan cemas ya, masalah ini adalah rahasia di antara kita berdua." Leia mengelus bahu Lightning. "Sebentar lagi kau akan jadi Nyonya Caelum. Siapkan mentalmu, mengerti? Ah, kau juga harus siap karena melahirkan itu… errr, aku salah bicara ya… maksudku…"

Lightning tersenyum manis. "Tentu saja, Nyonya. Terima kasih."

Leia berdiri di teras dan terus memerhatikan Lightning saat menuju ke mobilnya. Kemudian, Leia terkejut. Ia melihat Noctis mendekati Lightning diam-diam, mengucapkan selamat pagi sambil mencium pipinya.

Leia terkikik senang seakan baru memenangkan lotere dua juta gil. _Dasar calon pengantin!_ pikirnya.

Noctis dan Lightning saling melempar senyum – senyum penuh rahasia yang pastinya menyimpan pesan cinta tersendiri; apalagi bagi dua orang seperti mereka yang jarang tersenyum.

"Sampai jumpa, Nyonya!" Prompto dan kawan-kawan melambaikan tangan dari dalam mobil, kemudian keluar dari gerbang dan menghilang. Meninggalkan perumahan keluarga Giano yang menjadi saksi bisu terhadap begitu banyak hal yang terjadi.

Stella menyaksikan mereka lewat jendela kamarnya. Putus asa melihat kepergian cinta pertamanya. Ia tahu, ia tidak akan pernah mampu menggapai sang pujaan hati, mungkin selamanya. Kecuali ia mau menerima orang lain…

Leia masuk kembali ke rumah. Ia menghampiri Gregory di ruang tamu sambil berkacak pinggang, kemudian berkata,

"Sudah kubilang kan berita gila di _News of The World _itu akan terjadi! Kita harus ganti oven. Aku tidak mau oven gas lagi. Aku mau oven listrik!"

_**THE END**_**. ** _**Thanks for reading. Don't forget to leave a review, ok.**_


End file.
